


Untitled

by kellifer_fic



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Kid Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinylegacies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinylegacies).



"Did you drug them?" Ariadne demands, coming in from outside. She's unwinding her scarf and staring in amazement at her unconscious nephews who she thought would never go down. They had ingested enough candy to keep them feral for at least another six hours.

"I have my ways," Arthur says with a casual lift of his shoulders. He's surrounded by a moat of wrapping paper and discarded gifts and he's sipping casually at the remnants of what smells like eggnog that's been topped off with more of the nog.

"Care to let a mere mortal know what these ways are?" Ariadne steps out of her boots and shakes the snow from her hair before she shuffles into the mess, plucking an errant piece of sticky tape off her socked foot as she goes. Arthur holds a hand out to her when she's close enough, tugs her in and down when she reaches him.

"I don't want to lose my usefulness," Arthur says, dropping a kiss on the part of her brow that always gives her gooseflesh.

"I have many uses for you," Ariadne says, waggling her eyebrows. "Like the dishes. There's a whole sink full with your name on it."

"You wound me," Arthur sniffs, jabs talented fingers into her sides so she curls in on herself and begs for mercy. "When's your sister getting here?"

"In the morning," Ariadne sighs, collapsing half across Arthur and half on a stray cushion. "You do realize since they're sleeping now, they'll be up at like four in the morning," she adds, eyeing Danny and Patrick who look simply angelic when slumped against each other and sleeping and anything but the rest of the time.

"We should just stay up then," Arthur says, his turn to waggle his eyebrows. He tackles her backwards and her ensuing shriek wakes the boys.


End file.
